


Say you won't let go

by louisaturn



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Songfic, Strangers to Lovers
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-16 19:16:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16501160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louisaturn/pseuds/louisaturn
Summary: Eu NÃO SEI o que eu tô fazendo da minha vida. Nem sei o que isso daqui significa. Era pra ser um desabafo, que se tornou uma narração, que virou um presente incompleto, mas que agora tem um final. Só não posso garantir que está perfeito, porque sabe quando você lê tanto alguma coisa que isso perde o sentido? Que você não consegue mais entender absolutamente nada? Bem, isso tá acontecendo comigo, mas espero de coração que não aconteça com vocês! Essa é um presente que foi entregue inacabado para a minha amiga Lou, a dontlarrysatan, porque na época que eu estava a finalizando, inventei de ler o livro de oneshots dela e fiquei constrangida com a minha escrita em comparação. Mas passou, e DO NADA me veio a inspiração, e agora ela tá decentemente terminada e publicada. : ) O que acharam? Não gostaram de algo? Uma vez eu li, em uma das minhas histórias, que algumas pessoas ficam incomodadas com a minha narração, essa de não especificar quem é quem e quase nunca dar nomes aos bois sjsghss Me desculpem, ok? Eu tô treinando a minha terceira pessoa, eu juro!! Enfim! Espero que gosteeeeem. Tá simples, mas foi escrito com todo meu coração. Beijos e até a próxima! xP.S.: Me esqueci de mencionar que isso aqui é uma espécie de Songfic. Acontece que essa música é de um embuste que eu não vou me dar NEM O TRABALHO de dizer o nome, mas em minha defesa, a primeira vez que eu a ouvi foi na voz do bichinho do Alejandro, então finjam que é da Boyce Avenue mesmo. ♡♡♡





	Say you won't let go

Londres tinha como principal atração aquela chuva que transformava tudo em nublado, escuro e melancólico. O céu coberto de nuvens pesadas tentava esconder um sol tímido e gelado, que era desejado por muitas pessoas que circulavam pelas ruas movimentadas apertando os casacos contra seus corpos trêmulos.

O meu cinza era diferente.

Ele não salpicava as nuvens, nem transformava o céu. Ele não trazia o frio para todos, tampouco era notado ou apreciado. Ele era percebido somente por mim, era grande, denso, vazio. Ele me sufocava e me desesperava. Ele não partia na primavera. Ele permanecia dentro de mim, me perturbando e atormentando.

Eu conhecia o cinza há algum tempo, quando ele surgiu com o nada no mesmo momento em que eu me vi perdido. Porque nunca foi sobre perder, mas sim se perder. E, desde então, eu me perdi incontáveis vezes, até quando tentar procurar parecia não valer mais a pena.

Não era como se eu tivesse simplesmente desistido, porque desistir era sinônimo de covardia, e eu sabia que isso eu nunca fui. Eu só me sentia cansado, cansado de correr atrás de algo cuja responsabilidade não estava mais sob minha alçada, então eu só parei.

Parei por meses, quase um ano. E ninguém poderia explicar o motivo que me levou a me mover novamente. Nem eu. Mas eu estava ali, caminhando, um passo de cada vez, e estava conseguindo.

Aquele pub era um velho conhecido, mas as pessoas que circulavam nele não passavam de meros estranhos. Eu não me importei em não ver familiaridade nos pares de olhos curiosos que me fitavam quando eu pendurei a alça do violão no ombro e dedilhei algumas notas testando a afinação do instrumento, também não me alterei quando as expressões se transformaram em surpresas e admiradas quando minha voz soou através das caixas de som e preencheu o pequeno espaço.

Eu apenas transformei o cinza em melodia, com os olhos fechados e coração buscando algo que eu ainda não sabia dizer o que era. Eu não percebi quando as pessoas se uniram em pares para dançar, não percebi também que somente uma delas, entre todas, ainda me assistia. Os olhos instigados brilhando no escuro, numa cor que eu não conhecia mais.

...

Quando eu te vi pela primeira vez, eu não sabia que você frequentava o pub tanto quanto eu. Eu não sabia nada sobre você, só tinha dúvidas se as suas pernas compridas conseguiriam atravessar o espaço até o banheiro no lado oposto quando seu rosto expressou algo parecido com ânsia e desconforto. Você tinha uma bebida repleta de pedaços de frutas entre os dedos compridos e cheios de anéis e pés desequilibrados cobertos por botas caras.

Bastou um movimento vacilante para eu correr a fim de socorrê-lo de uma vergonhosa queda que, inevitavelmente, aconteceria.

Você tinha cachos pequenos crescendo nas pontas de seus cabelos e alguns centímetros a mais do que eu, e eu me perguntei o que estava fazendo quando entornei toda minha bebida e fui puxado por você para o meio do lugar que, semanas atrás, um pequeno público dançava músicas compostas e interpretadas por mim. Mas talvez eu não quisesse saber a resposta, porque mesmo depois várias danças torpes e alguns sorrisos pequenos, eu ainda não tinha descoberto.

Eu descobri, no entanto, que a sua voz era grave e rouca, que você tinha aquela risada que destoava completamente da primeira constatação, que você era meio fraco para bebidas (por isso sempre procurava aquelas que tinham mais polpa de frutas do que álcool), que você gostava de dançar, de tocar, de sorrir e ser retribuído. E minha cabeça era uma bagunça, porque nós nos conhecíamos por somente algumas horas e você conseguiu fazer mais do que qualquer pessoa tinha conseguido em meses.

Com a felicidade personificada em olhos iluminados e lábios cheinhos que sempre estavam sorrindo, não era de se surpreender que aquilo se tornasse algo. Levou seu tempo, mas realmente virou. Virou uma coisa. Isso de eu procurar por você entre tantos outros, isso de você exibir essa covinha e me puxar para uma dança, isso de você me fazer fingir que haviam cores onde tudo era cinza e escuro. Havia se tornado uma coisa e eu, pela primeira vez em muito tempo, pensei que o cinza podia sim ser predominante, mas ainda haviam as outras cores e elas poderiam contrastar.

...

O lugar que você escolheu aquela noite era cheio e barulhento, e eu quase me arrependi de entrar ali, até que te vi próximo ao bar segurando dois copos diferentes do que nós estávamos acostumados, acenando com a mão livre e sorrindo como se fosse um farol no meio do mar, indicando o caminho e iluminando as águas escuras. Eu ainda me perguntava o que estava fazendo quando dei um sorriso pequeno em resposta e peguei uma das bebidas de suas mãos.

Sua intenção estava clara desde o momento em que você tomou minha mão desocupada com a sua, me arrastando para um lugar com um aglomerado de pessoas dançando. Não havia pista ali, mas ninguém parecia se importar, porque a música era boa e o ambiente era leve. A cada esbarrão acidental, um gole daquela bebida que, mesmo não tendo o sabor familiar de frutas, tinha um sabor doce, era ingerida por nós dois, escondendo sorrisos tímidos, mas animados por trás do copo.

A música mudou para uma batida forte e agitada, provocando gritos de todos ao nosso redor. Um punhado de mãos foram jogadas para o alto, ao mesmo tempo em que os pés deixaram o chão para pular de acordo com a melodia. A bebida acabou se tornando figurante, deixando de ser consumida com tanto empenho quanto antes. O álcool, no entanto, parecia circular através do meu sangue na mesma velocidade que a vibração das caixas de som reverberavam em meu peito.

E você... você se movimentava como se fosse a merda do dono de todo aquele lugar, os saltos das botas batendo no piso de madeira conforme suas pernas se embaralhavam numa tentativa malsucedida de dança. Mesmo não sendo o melhor dançarino, você capturou a atenção de cada um ali, com essas suas calças justas, cabelos compridos colados no rosto simétrico e covinhas moldando o sorriso que não saía de seus lábios.

Não foi necessário mais de uma dose para perceber uma escala diferente dos tons de cinza que eu estava acostumado, esquentando e tingindo suas maçãs do rosto, brilhando através dos seus olhos escondidos atrás das pálpebras semicerradas e escapulindo de tudo o que te envolvia. Era colorido, vibrante, e eu não sabia se era algum efeito colateral da bebida há muito esquecida ou algo similar à outras chances.

A última música foi anunciada depois de tantas outras. Seus olhos cintilavam, e seu sorriso não podia estar maior. Você estava tão feliz. A introdução lenta da canção que ambos conhecíamos te trouxe de volta daquele show que todos apreciamos tanto em assistir, diminuindo o sorriso para um de lábios fechados, estendendo a mão para mim como todas as outras vezes que você queria que eu fosse seu parceiro. Eu a recebi, como em todas as vezes, de bom grado. Mas essa última, no entanto, não era exatamente como em todas as outras vezes.

Era diferente. Diferente porque, antes de você colocar ambas as mãos na minha cintura e me puxar para mais perto, você se desfez da garrafa cujo conteúdo eu desconhecia, entornando-o de uma vez só. E era somente nós dois, no meio de tanta gente que ainda esperava um espetáculo protagonizado por você e seus pés agitados, cabelos úmidos grudados na testa e rosto tingido de vermelho. Era você e eu, e eu não sabia explicar o por que eu pensava se tudo era um devaneio no meio do escuro, porque era você e as cores, e tudo isso que eu sentia, mas não fazia ideia de como nominar.

...

Ainda não havia uma definição para a torção que eu sentia no meu estômago. Essa torção que não tinha envolvimento nenhum com o alto índice de álcool que ingeri, tampouco com o cheiro azedo que dominava o banheiro do seu quarto horas depois de deixarmos o pub. A cor deixou seu rosto no momento em que eu sugeri que fôssemos embora. Todos já tinham ido, sobrando nós dois e funcionários do lugar. As palavras desconexas saindo dos seus lábios numa voz arrastada ao que seus pés se embaralhavam mais a cada passo.

Você começou a vomitar antes de chegarmos até o táxi, cuja corrida demorou o dobro do tempo que levaria se estivéssemos sóbrios. Eu estava preocupado, mas você sorria vacilante sempre que eu tirava os fios teimosos do seu cabelo que insistiam em cair sobre os seus olhos. Te carregar até seu apartamento foi um desafio que eu cumpri com muito esforço, um esforço que parecia ter valido a pena quando você sentou no chão gelado do banheiro e encostou as costas contra a parede. Os olhos semicerrados numa expressão cansada, mas alegre.

A consciência voltava junto com os seus enjoos, e eu sequer tinha tempo para me preocupar com as pontadas que perfuravam minha cabeça, porque você estava vomitando novamente, e eu precisava segurar seus cabelos para fora do seu rosto e esfregar suas costas a fim de conforta-lo. Sua pele pálida não combinava com aquele homem que dançava comigo horas antes, então te empurrei para o box a fim de te devolver a cor que a ânsia havia tirado de você.

Você estava quieto, quase com vergonha. A água fria do chuveiro levava, além do suor, a embriaguez que restava em seu organismo, deixando somente a ressaca que dava sinais de que apareceria a qualquer momento. Antes que você pudesse se desculpar ou justificar, te levei até a cama, te obrigando a tomar um remédio e muita água. Você se deitou sem que eu precisasse te guiar em seguida, cobrindo o corpo ainda gelado em consequência do banho, aconchegando-se sob as cobertas. A cor voltando para suas bochechas por uma razão que eu, honestamente, desconhecia.

Seus olhos estavam fechados, mas a sua respiração denunciava que você ainda estava acordado. Estava deitado ao seu lado, tão cansado quanto você aparentava estar. Tentei me levantar, entretanto, a fim de arrumar a bagunça que havia ficado naquele quarto e nos meus pensamentos, mas você segurou o meu braço murmurando um pedido para que eu ficasse. Seus dedos fechados em torno do meu pulso tomaram minha atenção ao que eu pensava a respeito. Eu pedi para você dormir, descansar, ignorando suas palavras e esperando que qualquer conversa fosse desconsiderada. De todo modo, eu não saí, percebendo sua respiração ficar mais pesada e o seu sono, por fim, te abrigar em seus braços enquanto o meu fazia questão de nunca chegar.

...

A princípio, tentei nomear aquela sensação estranha que me consumia quando você estava por perto como um carinho exagerado. Porque meu peito se aquecia quando você chamava pelo meu nome, e as cores pareciam muito mais vivas quando eu era o motivo do seu sorriso, mas quando você me escolhia como parceiro de dança ou deitava sua cabeça em meu ombro no banco de trás dos táxis que nos levavam para casa, tudo mudava. O sentimento crescia, se desenvolvia, sofria uma transformação cujo resultado não me permitia respirar.

A incógnita que não me abandonava em momento nenhum só foi esclarecida quando você me puxou para mais uma última dança, porque já havia se passado tanto tempo, e ainda fazíamos isso todas as vezes como numa tradição. Você rodeou minha cintura com suas mãos grandes já livres da bebida repleta de frutas e eu te encarei como se fosse a primeira vez que meus olhos estavam pousando em você. Sua expressão era séria, com os lábios cheinhos comprimidos numa linha e sobrancelhas juntas, formando uma marquinha entre elas. E eu não entendia o porquê disso, mas, ao mesmo tempo, havia compreendido todo o resto.

A música tornou-se um plano de fundo bonito, porque ela falava através da letra, mas não nos movíamos para acompanha-la. Muita coisa foi dita, no entanto, além da melodia que embalava os casais ao nosso redor. Porque mesmo em silêncio, continuávamos a nos encarar buscando respostas, respostas essas que foram solucionadas uma a uma quando, num ímpeto, seus lábios cobriram os meus.

E tudo ficou mudo de repente, e então, só era possível ouvir minha respiração alterada e as batidas aceleradas dentro do meu peito. Tudo ficou vazio, porque só existia você. Você com seus lábios pressionados contra os meus, movendo-se timidamente, seus dedos que dedilhavam minha cintura, seus olhos que se fecharam pouco antes de eu fechar os meus, seu sabor, seu cheiro, e era apenas você, e era suficiente, porque você já era tudo. Beijar você era como dar sentido às coisas. Era como acordar, renascer. Era como se as cores pudessem sair através de mim também.

E você fazia isso tão bem, me segurando entre seus braços enquanto minhas pernas amoleciam sob seu toque, com seus lábios ficando mais ousados e indo além, explorando a linha do meu maxilar até o pescoço, que eu fazia questão de exibir te dando total liberdade para traçar, beijar e marcar. Havia tanto ali, nos seus dedos frios invadindo minha pele quente sob as camadas de roupa, na sua respiração batendo em meu rosto, rápida e curta, nos seus lábios muito mais vermelhos do que eu já vi, nos seus olhos tomados pelo negro, evidenciando tudo aquilo que não tínhamos tempo para dizer.

Nessa noite, estávamos embriagados pelo motivo errado, um motivo errado que parecia ser o único certo. Quando eu abri a porta da minha casa, ao invés de irmos até o banheiro cuidar de uma futura ressaca, você tomou meus lábios com os seus novamente, e eu pensei se era assim que uma pessoa viciada se sentia; a ânsia pela sua droga mesmo quando estava a provando.

Minha mente transformou-se em branco antes de achar alguma resposta para minhas divagações, porque você estava nos despindo enquanto beijava cada parte exposta da minha pele, como se eu fosse a coisa mais preciosa e importante para você naquele momento. Eu sentia asas batendo descontroladas por todo meu interior, e tudo isso era sim importante, mas eu não fazia tanta questão de me preocupar quando seus dentes mordiam meu lábio inferior.

Eu estava apaixonado por você, mas você sequer imaginava. Eu te segurava como se você fosse uma âncora, com medo de me soltar e você se tornar poeira entre meus dedos. Eu te beijava, te tocava e te sentia como se fosse minha última oportunidade, traçando meus dígitos e lábios em cada pedaço de pele sua, tentando memorizar os detalhes. Tentando marcar memórias em você também.

Você me guiou até a cama e me fez imaginar que ser amado se parecia com aquilo. Dar tudo de mim, mas sentir medo de ainda não ser o suficiente, medo de perder novamente, de se perder, mas ousar. Você me fez ser transparente, ser completo e intenso. Eu não esperava nada de você, porque você já me dava tudo. E era tanto que eu não conseguia respirar, nem por em palavras. Colocamos em gestos, em toques, em respirações entrecortadas e em ligação. 

Seu peso caiu sobre mim, no fim de tudo, e quando você se acomodou com suas pernas entrelaçadas nas minhas e mãos me mantendo tão perto de você, eu tive certeza de que queria aquilo todos os dias. Seus olhos pousados em mim me encabulavam, mas palavras não ditas pareciam querer sair de seus lábios. Você sorriu, por fim, fechando os olhos e se aconchegando contra meu corpo, fazendo um nó se formar em minha garganta e meus dedos alcançarem seus fios num carinho ainda tímido e discreto.

Eu não sei se você achava que eu estava dormindo, ou queria se convencer disso, mas se sua intenção era me fazer saber de sua confissão, você obteve sucesso. Porque depois que eu ouvi que todo aquele sentimento que borbulhava dentro de mim prestes a entrar em erupção era correspondido, eu não consegui dormir pelo resto da noite.

...

Minha música favorita reverberava através dos alto falantes do pub que você escolheu. As pessoas estavam espalhadas por todo ambiente, o lugar reservado para dança estava vazio, e a bebida quente estava esquecida há muito, assim como o barman que limpava o balcão que dividíamos. Porque o seu sorriso estava pressionado contra o meu, e minhas mãos estavam embaraçadas no meio dos fios da sua nuca, e mesmo que a música estivesse acabando e as pessoas estivessem indo embora, eu não conseguia pensar em um lugar melhor para estar.

Porque eu estive com você por todo tempo, em todos os lugares, e palavras ansiavam por escapar através dos meus lábios quando eu via as cores brilhando em torno de você, mas eu as engolia com a ajuda das bebidas amargas que eu escolhia e beijos doces que você me roubava. 

Seus dedos entrelaçaram aos meus com a mesma facilidade que você depositava pequenos beijos nas minhas pálpebras, e meus joelhos se tornaram geléia quando nós ocupamos o centro da atenção das poucas pessoas que nos cercavam. Mas o seu sorriso iluminava tudo, e seus olhos me encaravam como se eu fosse tudo o que você sempre procurou, e, de repente, nada importava a não ser o seu toque em minha cintura e sua respiração batendo contra a minha pele.

Eu nunca fui uma pessoa religiosa, crente o suficiente a ponto de me ajoelhar a agradecer por alguma coisa, mas quando os seus braços circulavam meu corpo com tanto cuidado, e seu rosto se escondia na curva entre meu ombro e pescoço e você cantarolava a música calma que embalava nossa dança descompromissada, eu sentia uma grande necessidade de agradecer. Agradecer aos deuses, a energia que reje o universo, ao destino ou qualquer outra coisa que te colocou no meu caminho e te fez enxergar alguma cor em mim no meio de todos aqueles tons de cinza.

Mais uma vez, não precisei te levar para casa. Porque cedo demais, e sóbrio demais, você me puxou pela mão e seguimos até o seu apartamento. E era doméstico, íntimo e certo. 

E toda hora parecia ser a hora certa. Hora certa de te mostrar, de provar, de dizer que meu vazio só não era presente quando eu via seu sorriso, que as asas que eu sentia batendo desesperadas em meu estômago eram provocadas pelo seu toque, que o peso do seu corpo sobre o meu era algo que eu não queria deixar de sentir jamais, que o meu coração já não me pertencia, porque no momento em que eu te vi, ele ganhou vida própria, se rebelando contra a minha razão a fim de te seguir para onde quer que você fosse.

...

Londres, de repente, já não era mais tão cinza.

Ela ainda tinha aquele clima inconstante, dos céus nublados e chuva no fim da tarde. Os casacos pesados ainda eram a peça de roupa principal das pessoas que circulavam na rua, e o frio era tão presente quanto os chapéus e guarda-chuvas. Mas... eu só passei a ver cor em tudo. Nas árvores marrons quase sem folhas, no amarelo tímido do sol por trás das nuvens, no verde dos seus olhos que me olhavam com um brilho diferente e no vermelho das minhas bochechas eram evidenciadas quando eu percebia seu olhar pesando sobre mim.

A música acabou se tornando a ferramenta perfeita que eu precisava para te mostrar o que eu sentia. E sentado num banquinho sobre o palco improvisado do velho pub que conhecíamos tão bem, meu coração foi aberto. E, para mim, apenas o cara parado rente ao palco, que me olhava com tanta adoração, era quem me importava, porque você entendia quando eu pedia para você dizer que nunca ir embora, que eu te amava com tudo o que eu tinha, que eu queria que nós fôssemos sólidos o suficiente para não desmancharmos quando precisássemos sermos moldados juntos.

E você entendia mesmo, porque quando a última estrofe foi cantada e as pessoas começaram a se dispersar novamente, você me olhava como se fosse a primeira vez. Talvez porque aquilo que você me disse tantas noites antes tinha, enfim, uma resposta, uma confirmação. E seu sorriso era o maior de todos quando você subiu até o lugar que eu estava, apenas para segurar o meu rosto com as duas mãos e me carimbar com seus sorrisos e sussurros de já estava quase me conformando que você nunca iria me responder, e meu sorriso também refletia o seu, porque todo aquele medo que me cercava quando você não estava lá tinha ido embora, e então, só havia a certeza de que isso, mesmo sem nome, era uma coisa. E era cheia de cores, válida, especial, e eu não queria que terminasse. Jamais.

**Author's Note:**

> Eu NÃO SEI o que eu tô fazendo da minha vida. Nem sei o que isso daqui significa. Era pra ser um desabafo, que se tornou uma narração, que virou um presente incompleto, mas que agora tem um final. Só não posso garantir que está perfeito, porque sabe quando você lê tanto alguma coisa que isso perde o sentido? Que você não consegue mais entender absolutamente nada? Bem, isso tá acontecendo comigo, mas espero de coração que não aconteça com vocês! Essa é um presente que foi entregue inacabado para a minha amiga Lou, a dontlarrysatan, porque na época que eu estava a finalizando, inventei de ler o livro de oneshots dela e fiquei constrangida com a minha escrita em comparação. Mas passou, e DO NADA me veio a inspiração, e agora ela tá decentemente terminada e publicada. : ) O que acharam? Não gostaram de algo? Uma vez eu li, em uma das minhas histórias, que algumas pessoas ficam incomodadas com a minha narração, essa de não especificar quem é quem e quase nunca dar nomes aos bois sjsghss Me desculpem, ok? Eu tô treinando a minha terceira pessoa, eu juro!! Enfim! Espero que gosteeeeem. Tá simples, mas foi escrito com todo meu coração. Beijos e até a próxima! x
> 
> P.S.: Me esqueci de mencionar que isso aqui é uma espécie de Songfic. Acontece que essa música é de um embuste que eu não vou me dar NEM O TRABALHO de dizer o nome, mas em minha defesa, a primeira vez que eu a ouvi foi na voz do bichinho do Alejandro, então finjam que é da Boyce Avenue mesmo. ♡♡♡


End file.
